


Penguin Sledding

by aikroa



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 02:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aikroa/pseuds/aikroa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra teaches Bolin the Southern Watertribe’s traditional art of penguin sledding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penguin Sledding

”Korra! Wait up!” Bolin called, pulling his jacket tighter around him as he followed the avatar. He watched as the brunette ducked behind a snowbank, keeping low and quiet. This wasn’t  _exactly_ how he imagined spending his time with Korra in the Southern Watertribe, but he wouldn’t have turned down her offer to come visit her home with her. 

“What are we even do-“

“Ssshh Bo,” Korra said, cutting him off. “Here, take these.” She handed him a couple of small fish and smiled. “You’ll need them.”

“For wha- .. Korra!” Bolin had started to ask her what the slimy fish that he was holding were for, but the watertribe girl had already started making her way towards a flock of penguins.

“Watch and learn from the master, Bo!” She called to him as she waved a fish out for the penguins to see. They soon came waddling towards her, anxious to get their mouths on the fish. Once they were close enough she threw the fish at one, and grabbed it from behind while it was eating; pushing it down so she was riding on its back. “Come on!” she cried as she went zooming down the hill on her penguin, laughing in sheer enjoyment.

Bolin only watched for a moment, grinned and followed her movements, catching his own penguin and chasing after her. “How do I control this thing!” he yelled as he quickly moved down the snowy hill.

Korra laughed, and leaned forward, gaining more speed. “Race you to the bottom!” Bolin followed her lead, leaning forward and maneuvering his living sled, down to the bottom of the mountain. Needless to say, the water tribe girl won.

“Nice moves, Korra.” he said, getting off the animal, and watching it waddle off, unaffected by the earthbender that had just ridden it.

“You too, Bo. Well, for a beginner.” Korra said, grinning.

“Oh, really? Mhm. Well, I think I could win, if we raced again.” he challenged.

“You’re on.” The young avatar began waterbending herself up the hill. “I’ll get there first though!” she said, laughing. Bolin laughed too, running up the hill after her. This wasn’t exactly how he pictured the trip to the Southern Water tribe going, but it was perfect the way it was.


End file.
